A significant portion of mobile device service plans, both prepaid and postpaid, place a quota on the amount of data which a user can consume in a given billing period and apply an overage charge if the user exceeds the quota. Even many so-called “unlimited” plans are not truly unlimited, because exceeding a predetermined threshold can have negative consequences. Some wireless carriers, for example, reduce throughput for customers who have exceeded a predetermined data limit on what is otherwise called an “unlimited” data plan. Unlimited plans can also be limited in their performance. A common practice of wireless carriers is to provide a previous generation network at an unlimited usage rate but a current generation network at a capped rate with overage charges. With roaming, these overage charges can be exorbitant and potentially cost a user thousands of dollars in a very short period of time. Most wireless carriers simply charge customers on a per megabyte or gigabyte basis for overages or roaming. These charges can accumulate into a significant amount quickly and cause significant expense to the customer.